


Under The Stars

by brightstardust



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Forest Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstardust/pseuds/brightstardust
Summary: This is a short one-shot of two of my OCs having a fun, meaningful night in the woods.





	Under The Stars

The deep beats of the drum drift into background noise. The cheers of the people in the tavern grow even more distant as I stare at him, his features lit from the blazing fire. We circle the fire, keeping our eyes locked onto each other. James smirks, sending a shiver down my spine. The once large, noisy crowd that surrounded us had dispersed, leaving only he and I. He quickens his pace, making my longing for him grow stronger. He catches up to me and grabs my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks. My breath catches in my throat at our closeness as I stare up into his eyes. 

James stares down at me, searching my eyes for something. Before I can open my mouth to speak, he pulls me closer and kisses me roughly. My eyes close as he deepens the kiss, tipping me back slightly. I grip his shirt and moan softly with delight. I pant once we part, trying to catch my breath. James brushes a hand against my cheek before tangling it in my curly hair. I feel his leg press in between my legs as he kisses me once more. 

My skin heats up before I pull away. “If you want me,” I whisper. “You’ll have to catch me.” I wink flirtatiously before turning and running into the darkness. Immediately, I hear his heavy footsteps racing after me. I run to the edge of the houses, nearing the forest that surrounds our village. Once I take a step in, I hear him stop. I glance over my shoulder and call out to him. “What? Are you scared~?” 

I see his body tense before resuming his sprint, making excitement jump in my chest. I weave through the trees, amused when I feel his fingers brush me here and there. Finally, he catches me, tackling me to the grassy earth floor. I laugh beneath him. When I open my eyes I see him looking at me very seriously. My smile wavers and I raise a brow. He leans down, our foreheads touching. “May I?” He whispers as he gently touches my collarbone. 

“Please.” I whisper back desperately, giving him a quick kiss. James’ blond hair glistens in the moonlight, soon his pale skin does as well as he strips himself of his shirt. He tosses it to the side and begins to unbutton mine. I feel a chill as my chest is exposed. He runs kisses down my torso, tugging down my pants. James leans back to look at my body, admiring it. “James?” My voice attracts his attention quickly. My face is flushed and my brows furrowed. “ _I need you._ ” I breathe out lightly. 

James’ face reddens before he gets close to me. “ _Beg for me._ ” He whispers in my ear, making my blush deepen. I grab one of his hands and place it onto my chest, holding it there. “ _Touch me… please…_ ” 

James glides his free hand down my body, giving me a shiver of pleasure. He stops at my hip, making me whimper. “ _Take me, James._ ” I say louder. His eyes glint with amusement in reply. He removes his pants and grabs my hips. I inhale sharply as he enters me. James eyes me carefully before continuing. He starts to rock his hips against me, moaning softly. His long hair falls into his face, I raise a hand to brush some of it back behind his ear. He opens his eyes and smiles gently. I smile back but it disappears as I let out a loud moan when he goes faster.   
“Christopher…” He moans, I grip the grass in response. My chest always tightens when he speaks my full name. 

“Say… Say my name again…” I beg between pants. 

“ _Christopher._ ” He breathes out heavily. He rocks into me faster. 

“ _James!_ ” I scream as I dig my fingernails into his back. He groans at the pain. Our breaths get heavier before they quicken. “I’m…” I cannot finish sentence before climaxing. With one last slam into my body, James reaches his climax and moans. He pulls out of me before falling to the ground beside me. My chest rises and falls deeply. I glance to him, seeing his eyes stay on the sky with furrowed eyebrows and heavy breaths. 

I obscure his view as I straddle him. I run my hand across his bare chest. “I love you.” I say, looking to his face for his reaction. 

“I love you.” He replies. I smile and take one of his hands, kissing his knuckles. 

“James… will you be mine, forever?” I ask, barely above a whisper. 

“If you will have me.” He smiles, gripping my hand in his. 

“Yes…” I answer and lay down on his chest. I listen to his heart beat sending a wave of comfort wash over me.


End file.
